


Falling for a Ruined Soul

by Skittiea



Series: Busan-Skyline's imagines [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angel!Hoseok, Angel!Jungkook, Angel!Mark, Angel!Yoongi, Angel!Youngjae, Angel/Demon AU, Demon!Jaebum, Demon!Jinyoung, Demon!Kunpimook, Demon!Namjoon, Demon!Seokjin, Demon!Taehyung, Demon!Yugyeom - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angel(s), Rating will most likely change, angel!jackson, angel!jimin, imagine-turned-fic, may add more pairings later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittiea/pseuds/Skittiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jimin saw her, he was intrigued. He wanted to know the secrets behind her eyes, the secrets she kept buried under layers of well locked doors and corruption that ran so deep, it frightened him.</p><p>If he had known then what he would discover, known what she had in store for him, he might not have been so quick to follow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satinandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another imagine turned fic! Once again, the original imagine is from satinandsteel (or Busan-Skyline on Tumblr)! Go check her out guys, you won't be disappointed!
> 
> Original post by her: http://busan-skyline.tumblr.com/post/134238524733/imagine-6  
>  \--------  
>  Imagine he’s looking through the doors of heaven - he’s white and he’s pure and he’s beyond angelic, and that both torments you and turns you on in all the best ways.
> 
> Imagine him scratching his head, looking at where you’re standing on the other side, an innocent curiosity in his eyes. “I… I don’t know if this is a good idea,” he asks you as he takes another step closer towards the door, and you can see the way his wings are fluttering nervously.
> 
> Imagine holding out your hand, knowing that some of the other angels considered you to be the apple and the serpent all rolled into one, simply because your wings were a little tarnished and you preferred the grittiness of the world to the calmness of heaven.
> 
> Imagine knowing that pulling him away from home could either strengthen him or destroy him, but you don’t really care - you want him to be yours, and if he’s willing to accept you, this is a part of you he’ll learn to know well.
> 
> Imagine asking him what he’s got to lose as you push your hand back through, a teasing smirk on your face - he isn’t afraid of falling, is he, you can’t help but tease.
> 
> Imagine your surprise when instead of being shocked, he takes your hand with greater force than you’d have believed, a mischievous smirk replacing those innocent features.
> 
> Imagine grinning in return as you pull him through, a shiver running down your spine as that heavenly gasp escapes him, his eyes now blown wide, his first contact with earth finally made.
> 
> Imagine knowing that you might be about to ruin him, and you can’t wait.

He was so pretty.

From the moment I first laid eyes on him, I was totally drawn in. His hair, like tangible threads of an orange sunrise, was swept back off his forehead, putting the rest of his face on display. His eyes were wide and dark, guarded yet so full of raw emotion as they stared into mine. His cheeks, so rounded and so soft looking, like they were pillows I could grasp and squish, were pale with the barest hint of pink beneath the surface. His jaw looked strong and sharp, tantalising in its chiselled glory.

And his lips… so full and plump, coloured a rosy pink – I would be completely jealous of those lips if I wasn’t so focused on how beautiful he was. They were pressed firmly together right now, a testament to his uncertainty with my presence.

So fixated on his face, I took no notice of the rest of him until he shifted, no doubt uncomfortable with my stare. I let my eyes drift down, taking in the delicate clavicle that peaked out of his shirt collar, his sturdy shoulders and muscular arms. My eyes dipped to narrow hips and thighs clad in pants as tight as sin.

Lastly, I took in the large wings upon his back, pale as untarnished snow, feathers neat and clean, so unlike my own messy plumage. The appendages twitched and shivered, the quills puffing up slightly, revealing more of the nervous energy the boy was trying to hide.

Returning my gaze to his face, I watched as he watched me, blinking up at me with those black orbs. I wondered what he was thinking. His head tilted then as he took a half step forward, his lips parting, his tongue poking out to moisten the supple flesh, evoking a deep desire in me.

It was at that moment – with his eyes filled with fear and wariness, and an edge of curiosity – that I knew I _had_ to make him **_mine_** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another imagific (okay, that word didn't really turn out well but Imma keep it there)! This time it is for an angel/demon AU and the main star is Jiminnie! XD
> 
> Satinandsteel and I were so excited about this one. You should have seen us when we were discussing some things that we thought should be in the fic. ALL THE CAPSLOCKS AND SCREAMING!!! We were really excited. We still are. I'm hoping that I can make this fairly long. I've never written multiple chapters before and I am hoping I can do well at it.
> 
> For now, I'll have the rating as teen and above but it will probably change rather soon to Mature or Explicit. The first chapter will, hopefully, be up within the next few days. Oh and, just to let you know, only the prologue will be in first person, everything else will be thrid person. If you want, feel free to pretend the female character if you! :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue and everything that comes after it! Bye bye for now!!! XD
> 
> Links to satinandsteels pages:
> 
> AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel  
>  Tumblr: http://busan-skyline.tumblr.com/


	2. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time they'd laid eyes upon each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original imagine post here: http://busan-skyline.tumblr.com/post/134238524733/imagine-6  
> Links to satinandsteel's pages:
> 
> AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel  
> Tumblr: http://busan-skyline.tumblr.com/

Jimin grunted as he shifted the heavy sack of tools higher against his back, muscles protesting the action. He let out a low exhale, eyes gazing down the long path before him. He was dreading the rest of the walk to the storage house, his body already tired from hefting this weight around with him for most of the morning.

The orange haired boy was starting to regret switching Limbo duty with Mark, though a moment later, he was shaking his head. He hated Limbo duty, hated having to stand around in wait for a lost soul that needed guiding – you’d be surprised how few got lost on the pathway to the afterlife. Sure, Jimin had patience when it came to other people but, when he was on his own, he found himself easily getting frustrated, especially when there was nothing to do but sit around and wait.

Besides, Jimin was kind of glad he’d switched with the other boy. Whilst he knew Mark was a strong guy, he also knew that the older angel’s shoulders were a lot slimmer than his own. Heck, Mark’s body was far more delicate in general, his limbs slender compared to Jimin’s stocky extremities.

If Jimin was in this much pain, he could only imagine what Mark would be going through if they’d never switched.

So lost in his own thoughts, Jimin missed the small stake of boxes in his path. His foot collided with the clutter, the only thing saving him from landing face first into the ground was his wings. The large appendages flared out, flapping hard to keep him upright. Though he succeeded, he was feeling even sorer than before – the backs of his thighs were throbbing from where the sack had slammed into his flesh as he’d righted himself.

Deciding to take a rest, Jimin dropped the tools to the floor, frowning back at the obstruction to the walkway – the damn boxes hadn’t even toppled over from Jimin’s walking into them, which only annoyed him further. “Who would leave a bunch of boxes right there?” he muttered, bending slightly to rub against the tender areas on his legs.

The unmistakable sound of wings beating filled the air and Jimin felt almost relieved. Maybe he could convince whoever it was to help him carry this damned sack of equipment instead of him having to lug it himself. Taking a few extra moments to rub out the last of the pain, he straightened, mouth already opening to call a greeting.

Upon seeing who it was, Jimin’s lips clamped tight together, eyes widening. There, perched precariously on the edge of the high wall, peering right back at him, was an angel unlike any he had ever seen before in his life.

She stood straight and poised, giving off an almost ‘unconcerned for what is around me’ air. For some reason – one that even he wasn’t sure about – she freaked him out. There was something wrong with her aura, something dark and twisted – something almost malicious – but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly.

A realisation hit him then, causing him to stiffen. Could this girl be the corrupted angel everyone was talking about? The more he looked at her, the more uncertain he became. She didn’t seem like the person from the stories. That fallen angel – which, if Jimin was honest with himself, he was beginning to believe wasn’t even real – had sounded like something of a monster from the things he’d heard. This girl… she looked no more monstrous than he did.

Her wings were extended, as if to appear intimidating, as they helped keep her balanced. They were a peculiar colour, not the pure white that all the other angels’ had, but more like a dirty off-white, almost gray, hue. It was like she’d rolled around in dust for several hours and not bothered cleaning herself off afterwards.

The large limbs were also ragged, not the perfectly neat arrangement that Jimin was used to seeing. Instead her plumage was ruffled and messy, feathers sticking out at odd angles. When he looked closer, he was certain he could see spots of old, dried splatters of blood mixed into the surrounding filth.

Shifting his gaze to her face, Jimin took in her features, taking in her beauty. Her face was petite, cheeks high yet soft and rosy, framed in gentle waves of burgundy locks that faded down to red. Her lips, parted lightly, were small and heart shaped, painted deep crimson.

It was her eyes that caught his attention the most. The orbs were bright, coloured pale blue around the rim, shifting into golden brown towards her pupil. They were outlined by thick dark lashes which cast a shadow over her eyes. Her stare was dark and intense, eyes narrowed slightly. There was something behind those carefully guarded eyes, something deep and secretive, something… intriguing…

Jimin wasn’t sure what she was thinking, couldn’t even begin to guess what was on her mind. Could she be surprised to see him? Surely not… Then why was she just staring at him? A sudden thought hit him then. Was she planning to attack him?

Swallowing thickly, Jimin stepped back, and, as if his moving had prompted her own state of motion, her eyes dropped. Her gaze raked so slow and deliberate down his body, obviously checking him out,

Jimin felt his cheeks heating. Her eyes lingered over his shoulder, hips and thighs, her lips ticking lightly at the corners.

Feeling too shy to return the blatant once over, he focused instead on the tiny movements in her expression. He observed the way her eyebrows twitch, her eyes narrowing and widening minutely, the way the muscles in her jaw jumped slightly.

Her eyes returned to his suddenly and Jimin was stuck once more with her beauty. He knew, in the back of his mind, that she was dangerous, could feel the power radiating off her in waves, wild and violent, almost feral.

Jimin _knew_ she was dangerous… but he couldn’t help the curiosity that welled within him. Her eyes held something within them, something deep and hidden, something more than just the ferocious gleam in them… And Jimin wanted to discover what exactly it was.

Mustering up his courage, Jimin stepped forward, angling his head to the side. He opened his mouth, intending to say something, but he paused. What exactly was he supposed to say? ‘Oh hey, you’re kinda intimidating me right now, let have a chat?’

Licking at his suddenly dry lips, Jimin was surprised at the way the other angel’s eyes jerked down, intently following the action. He watched as her pupils dilated, swallowing nearly all of her iris’. The right corner of her mouth lifted into something akin to a smirk, her teeth flashing almost menacingly from between her lips.

Suddenly, a cry rose from Jimin’s left, causing the male to jump, head turning towards the sound. Standing further down the path was a group of angels, most of which were clad in armor. The angel right at the front of the group reared his hand back, magic welling within his palm, before quickly hurtling the ball of bright energy at the girl across from Jimin.

Leaning back, she easily dodged the attack, staring after it for a moment before turning her attention to the group. “That was kinda rude,” she said bluntly, cocking her hip out. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to throw magic at people?”

“Didn’t yours ever teach you not to cause such a ruckus within Heaven?” one of the other angels snarled back, his wings shuddering in anger.

“Hmmm... Let me think about that.” Was her response, head tilting, a finger coming up to tap against her cheek as her brows furrowed in mock thought. She grinned wide then, shaking her head. “Nope!” The male who had spoken back to her growled in frustration, wings beating heavily, lifting him into the air.

It seemed that was the cue for the female to leave, though she glanced at Jimin for a second. Seeing his eyes on her, she smiled down at him, a wicked edge to the curl of her mouth, waving briefly before launching herself into the sky.

She disappeared quickly, followed all the while by the angelic warriors. Before Jimin could decide what to do, a voice called out his name. Turning, the small angel watched his closest brethren run over to him.

Hoseok, who had been the one to call out to him, wrapped the younger boy up into a tight hug. “Are you okay, Jiminnie?” he asked, quickly holding him out at arm’s length, gaze sweeping over the other to access if his friend was injured.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jimin answered, smiling up at the other, though it was weak.

“Are you sure? If you feel any pain, anything at all, tell me and I’ll-”

“I’m fine Hoseok, I promise.”

“She didn’t do anything to you?” It was Jungkook, standing off to the side, who had spoken.

Shaking his head lightly, Jimin frowned, glancing over his shoulder to where he had last seen the female. “Who exactly was she?” he asked softly.

“She’s the fallen angel,” Yoongi, who had only just reached them – he was always so lazy in everything he did (even in times of panic) – replied. He gave the red head a once over, worried for Jimin, though he wouldn’t out rightly say it.

Jimin’s eyes widened a little in surprise, murmuring, “She was?” Sure, the thought had occurred to him but… “I… I see.”

“Why sound so shocked?”

Shrugging lightly, Jimin reached down for the forgotten bag of tools. “I just… I don’t know…” He paused to gather his thoughts. “She just… didn’t seem like the same person in the stories, you know. I was expecting some kind of abomination but… she was… almost normal…” Shaking his head, he picked up the sack once more, groaning as the weight settled back onto his shoulder.

“I’ll carry that,” Jungkook murmured, tugging the bag free from Jimin’s smaller hands. The shorter man was surprised by the action. Usually the tall boy would give Jimin a list of reasons are to why Jimin should do his job on his own – which usually consisted of words like, ‘ _It’s your job_ ’ or ‘ _how are you supposed to learn if others do the work for you_ ,’ or, most annoying of all, ‘ ** _it’s the rules_**.’

“Thanks Kookie,” Jimin whispered, trudging along with the others as they began the trek to the storage house. Jimin’s mind drifted back to the girl, the fallen angel, and he couldn’t help but to wonder if he would ever meet her again.

^^^^^^^^

That night found Jimin sitting upon his bed, silently staring out his window. All day, he had been plagued by thoughts of the fallen angel. No matter how he tried to push her from his head, she would return, slipping in like a phantom and latching onto the forefront of his mind.

Jimin thought of the way she had watched him, gazing down at him like some sort of silent spirit, content to just stand there and observe him in return. He wondered why she hadn’t just passed by, wondered what it was about him that drew her attention.

He remembered the way she had stared at him, her eyes guarded yet full of fire – not to mention the hint of something akin to hunger right before they had been interrupted. He recalled the defiance that had flittered over her features when the other angels had appeared, the sassy attitude she had displayed in the face of her foes.

Her voice had not been high-pitched, nor very low. It had rested comfortably between the two, soothing in a strange way. He pondered what talking to her might be like. Would she be just as cheeky as when she had addressed the angels, or would she be quieter, more reserved? Or perhaps she would be boisterous and effervescent or a wildcard, unpredictable in her emotions?

Jimin thought of her lips, of the way they had curled into a smirk or a smile, the way her mouth had formed around her words. Those lips, so red, like dark blood, teased him, made him think of things that he should not – of heated exchanges away from prying eyes, of urgent kisses stolen in privacy, of slick warmth that could drag him below the waters of forbidden pleasure. All temptations that would make his brothers shake their heads at him.

Still, he wondered what those lips would be like pressed to his own – would they be soft and yielding or harsh and domineering? Would they leave behind a mark of the same colour that coated her lips?

Groaning at the mental imagery he was conjuring up, Jimin flopped back onto his bed, being careful not to crush his wings. He stared at the ceiling for several long seconds, forcing himself to clear his thoughts away. It wouldn’t do to dwell on a person he would probably never see again.

With a soft sigh, he stood up, turning his attention to his wings. The large limbs fluttered before pressing harder against his back. He concentrated on them, concentrated on making them disappear.

No matter how many times he did this, it always felt strange. The sensation of them melding into his flesh, becoming a part of himself in a totally different way to when they were present upon his back. He watched as they sank into his skin, melting into his body.

Within half a minute, his wings were gone, the only trace that they had ever existed was the pattern of feathers the graced his skin, extending from his neck down along the contours of his torso and further, over his ass and the backs of his legs to his feet.

Lifting his arms over his head, back arching, Jimin stretched his body out, yawned loudly. After a moment, he let himself fall into his bed, wrapping himself up in soft sheets. He spent another few minutes calming his mind, hoping to get to sleep quickly.

The last thing that flicked across his thoughts as he slipped into slumber was ‘ _I hope this isn’t the last time we meet._ ’

^^^^^^^^

The sound of footsteps coming from behind her had the fallen angel twitching her head slightly to the side, though she didn’t bother turning to look at who it was. After a moment, the feet stopped and she knew that the person they belonged to were just behind her, a little to her right.

She was sitting on the balcony, staring down at the city of Seoul, humming softly to herself. Her legs swung back and forth, following the melody that she was making up, head bobbing gently. Her eyes scanned the streets below, watching the humans all going about their business.

The man behind her stayed silent, seemly content to just stand there. She didn’t really care either, fine with just sitting here and soaking in the atmosphere the night brought. It was only after several minutes had drifted by, the only sounds the quiet howling of wind and the musical notes the girl made, before anything was said.

“You seem really happy,” the deep voice spoke and the female knew, from the tone in his voice, that he was smiling. “Ever since you came back from Heaven, you’ve been prancing around like a kid who has everything they’ve always wanted.”

The air shifted beside the fallen angel but still, she didn’t glance over, eyes following a mother and her child as they walked down a street, soon disappearing into a house. She pondered if there was someone waiting for the two there, or if they lived alone.

“So…” the male spoke up, turning to her. “What exactly happened up there that has you so cheery, Lily?”

Lily’s thoughts instantly turned to her time in Heaven, of the havoc she had wrought, remembering the way the other angels had reacted to her presence – some with fear and others with anger. She remembered how, as she was escaping, she had come across that so very beautiful angel.

At the time, she hadn’t planned on stopping, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible – the angels were a pain in the ass, always throwing magic at her and shouting at her (honestly, it was something that could be annoying as much as it could be funny). But, when she had seen his face – he hadn’t even noticed her at this point, too busy struggling with carrying something to even bother with his surroundings – she couldn’t help but to stop, to get a better look at this boy.

She had not been disappointed in the slightest with what she had discovered. He was more than she could have expected – could have _hoped_ – for, and he had been on her mind for the rest of the day. He was just so captivating, from the way he looked to the expressions he had made.

What stuck out to her was his reaction to her presence. At first, he had been so wary and frightened, something she was completely used to, but it was slightly different to the rest of the angels that recognised her. He didn’t have that realisation of who she was in his eyes that the others did. It was more like… he sensed her power, her corruption, and was terrified of that.

And the look that had crossed his face before she’d continued escaping, like he was curious of her, curious to get to know her. It baffled her quite honestly but it also made her want to get closer, made her want to grab him and kidnap him, take him with her so she could learn more about him.

Another thing that really intrigued her about him was the aura that enveloped him. It was so… bright and unblemished… so untainted. It was by far the purest thing she had ever seen, even from the countless angels she had come across.

It made Lily want to infect him with her own tarnished essence…

“Lily?” The soft murmur pulled her from her thoughts and she blinked to clear her vision of the angel with fiery hair. She gave a little hum of acknowledgement as she thought over what to say.

“Nothing really happened, I just…” She tilted her head back then, eyes taking in the inkiness of the sky above. She took in the few clouds scattered about, the twinkling of the stars and, though only in her mind’s eye, the doorway to Heaven.

A wicked grin curved her lips, a quiet chuckle dripping from her throat. “I just found myself a new toy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! :D
> 
> I actually would have had this up a few days ago except that I was contemplating adding more so that the chapter was a bit longer. In the end, I decided to leave it. I'll try to make chapters longer in future. (sorry in advanced if I don't!)
> 
> But yeah, this fic will, hopefully, be a long one. I have other fics I plan to write (a lot of which will probably be satinandsteel's imagines XD)
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. I actually haven't even started on the next chapter, so that may take longer than this one to get up. Please bare with me.
> 
> Thank you guys once again! <3


End file.
